Le secret d'Hermione
by lylene
Summary: Post-Poudlard. Veillée de Noël. Hermione explique à Ron et Harry pourquoi elle passait son temps à les harceler, en première année à Poudlard.


**Le secret d'Hermione**

Les personnages de Harry Potter ainsi que les « décors, mots et créatures » sont la propriété exclusive de J.K. Rowling. Il n'y a aucune intention de contre-façon ou de violation de ses droits d'auteur. Cette histoire est écrite pour le plaisir de l'écriture et ne rapportera aucun centime à son auteur.

Vous pouvez retrouver cette histoire également sur HPF, entre autres, puisque je publie sur plusieurs sites.

En pleine relecture des sept tomes de HP, et un détail m'a intriguée :  
**Pourquoi Hermione s'acharne-t-elle à poursuivre Ron et Harry ?**  
Cet OS vous propose une réponse. Bonne lecture !

***************************************************************************

- James ! Je te préviens, si je te reprends encore une fois à essayer de mettre de la purée dans les cheveux de ta sœur, je te transforme en crapaud !

Le ton autoritaire de la voix de Ginny retentit par-dessus le brouhaha des conversations. James, pris la main dans le sac, reposa la petite cuillère pleine de purée qui devait lui servir de catapulte. Lily, que Ginny ne voyait que de dos, en profita pour tirer la langue à son grand-frère : elle avait gagné cette manche. James la fusilla du regard. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre !

L'attention de Ginny revint à la discussion animée qui se déroulait à la table des adultes. Toute la famille s'était donnée rendez-vous pour Noël, et le Terrier résonnait des chamailleries des enfants et des éclats de rire de leurs parents et grand-parents. Assis les uns en face des autres, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny s'étaient lancé dans une grande conversation sur leurs meilleurs souvenirs de Poudlard. Leurs enfants respectifs étaient rentrés pour fêter Noël avec eux, et ils avaient écouté, avec un peu de nostalgie peut-être, le récit de leurs aventures à Poudlard. Immanquablement, la conversation avait porté sur leurs propres souvenirs.

- Mais oui, c'est vrai, je me souviens, ce jour-là j'avais une énorme tache sur le nez, et elle ne voulait pas partir… Tu m'avais fait la remarque dans le train ! disait Ron à Hermione.

- Oui, j'étais entrée dans votre compartiment parce que Neville m'avait demandé de l'aide pour retrouver son crapaud… et tu t'étais ridiculisé avec je ne sais plus quel tour de magie…

- Oui, tu n'étais pas tendre, à cette époque-là ! s'exclama Harry.

Ginny, qui surveillait les enfants du coin de l'œil, réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas exactement comment Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient devenus amis.

- Ah oui, tiens, au fait, je ne vous ai jamais posé la question, vous êtes devenus amis à partir de quel moment ? Ron et Harry, dans le train, j'imagine, mais Hermione ?

Hermione croisa les regards de Ron et Harry. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Hermione se reprit la première :

- Oh, à Halloween, une sombre histoire de Troll dans les toilettes des filles…

- Une histoire de quoi ? répéta Ginny, les yeux ronds. Je ne savais pas ! Racontez-moi !

Ron se lança dans le récit détaillé du sauvetage d'Hermione, et de la réussite de son premier sortilège de lévitation. Des années après, il était encore aussi fier de lui, et Hermione dut le reprendre plusieurs fois, car il avait une très légère tendance à amplifier l'histoire avec une foule de détails héroïques.

- Tout ça parce que tu avais été méchant avec moi ! Tu pouvais bien te rattraper, parce qu'à l'origine, c'était de ta faute, Ron ! dit Hermione avec un ton de demi-reproche.

- C'est vrai, mais quand même, je persiste et je signe, tu n'arrêtais pas de faire ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout et tu passais ton temps à nous espionner ! Tu étais pire que Rusard ! répondit Ron, blessé dans sa fierté.

Même mariés, Ron et Hermione ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se chamailler. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, amusés. Décidément, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais. Soudain, Harry eut une drôle de tête.

- Mais au fait, c'est vrai... Bon, en même temps tu n'avais pas tort d'essayer de nous empêcher de perdre tous les points que tu gagnais pour Gryffondor… Mais tu ne surveillais pas les autres à ce point… Pourquoi tu… comment dire… pourquoi tu en avais toujours après nous ?

- Quelle question, Harry ! Elle craquait pour moi déjà à l'époque, et elle faisait tout pour m'approcher ! Question de magnétisme animal ! répondit Ron en haussant les épaules, comme si c'était évident.

- Peut-être qu'elle était tout simplement intriguée par la célébrité de Harry, tenta Ginny en se retournant vers Hermione, qui avait détourné les yeux.

Visiblement, la question la gênait, mais ils n'eurent pas tellement l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet : Hugo et Lily avaient compris la technique de la catapulte et avaient engagé le concours du plus long catapultage de purée. Hermione se précipita pour les houspiller.

- Je vous ai déjà répété mille fois qu'on ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! Non mais, vous avez quel âge ? Et vous vouliez aller à Poudlard en septembre ? Si vous voulez y entrer un jour, il faudrait commencer par vous comporter comme des grands, et plus comme des bébés ! Rose, tu surveilles ton frère, je ne veux pas qu'il recommence !

Hermione revint s'asseoir à table, furieuse après son fils. Celui-là alors ! Il passait son temps à faire des bêtises ! Encore un qui donnerait du fil à retordre aux enseignants de Poudlard !

Pendant ce temps, Ron, Harry et Ginny en étaient venus à parler du moment où Harry avait appris qu'il était un sorcier. Ron et Ginny pleuraient de rire tandis que Harry détaillait la queue de cochon qui était apparue aux fesses de Dudley. Cela faisait si longtemps, maintenant…

- … Et Hagrid avait beau me dire que j'étais un sorcier, je ne voulais pas le croire. Mon oncle était furieux mais n'en menait vraiment pas large. Mais heureusement que Hagrid est venu tout m'expliquer, parce qu'avec la lettre seule, moi-même j'aurais cru à un canular de mauvais goût. En fait, mon oncle aurait dû me laisser lire ma lettre dès la première fois, s'il ne voulait pas que j'y croie !

- En même temps, ton oncle n'était pas une lumière, apparemment… dit Ron.

- Mais au fait, c'est une bonne question, comment les enfants dans les familles moldues font pour entrer dans le monde de la magie ? Je veux dire, pour trouver le Chemin de Traverse, la voie 9¾ ? Toi, tu avais Hagrid, nous, ça tombe sous le sens puisque nos parents avaient eux-même déjà été à Poudlard, mais pour les autres, comment cela se passait ?

De nouveau, les regards convergèrent vers Hermione.

- J'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission, ma liste de fournitures, et une autre lettre disant que quelqu'un de Poudlard viendrait m'expliquer les détails plus tard. Comme j'ai eu onze ans dans le courant de l'année précédente, j'ai eu les lettres pour mon anniversaire, et au mois d'août on est venu tout nous expliquer. Heureusement, parce que mes parents avaient cru à une publicité pour un parc d'attractions ou je ne sais trop quoi, et ils avaient jeté la lettre.

- Et tu te rappelles de l'entretien ? Ça a dû leur fait bizarre, à tes parents, quand Hagrid est entré dans leur cabinet de dentistes ! dit Harry.

Hermione baissa les yeux.

- En fait, c'était Dumbledore. Je ne sais pas comment, il avait eu vent de mes notes à l'école moldue, et mon cas l'intéressait, donc c'est lui qui est venu… et de toutes façons, la plupart du temps, c'est lui ou le professeur MacGonagall qui s'occupe de ça. Hagrid inquiéterait trop les familles, vu sa taille… Toi, il s'agissait de t'arracher à ton oncle et à ta tante, ce n'était pas pareil ! Dit-elle.

- Et tu te rappelles de ce qu'il a dit ? insista Ron.

- Tout d'abord, il a discuté avec mes parents, je crois. Il leur a expliqué pourquoi j'arrivais à faire des choses bizarres, ce qu'était Poudlard, comment se rendre dans les lieux réservés aux sorciers, ce genre de choses…

- Tes parents ne devaient pas en revenir, j'imagine… hasarda Ginny.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Ces souvenirs remontaient à loin, et ils n'étaient plus très présents dans sa mémoire.

- Je pense que quelque part, ils étaient soulagés, parce qu'ils avaient enfin une explication. Même si l'explication en question était encore moins rationnelle que les faits, déjà étranges en eux-mêmes, au moins ils étaient rassurés : je n'étais pas folle. Parce que c'était très bizarre pour eux, d'avoir une fille surdouée qui, dans le même temps, faisait léviter des objets sans le vouloir…

- Tu étais surdouée ? dit Ron avec des yeux ronds. Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Ça veut dire qu'à onze ans je passais l'équivalent moldu des Buses, et que je lisais beaucoup et tout le temps parce que je m'ennuyais. Apprendre que j'étais une sorcière, ça m'a ouvert un autre monde, un monde dont je ne savais rien, dont j'avais tout à apprendre. C'est pour ça que j'avais lu tous les manuels avant la rentrée !

Ron acquiesça comme si le jour s'était fait dans son esprit. Ça expliquait beaucoup de choses sur Hermione… Lui aussi aurait aimé être surdoué : pas besoin de beaucoup travailler pour réussir !

- Et Dumbledore ne t'a rien expliqué à toi en particulier ? demanda Harry, qui avait relevé ce détail.

- Je ne me rappelle plus trop… Il m'a demandé ce que je pensais de tout ça, si je n'avais pas trop peur de découvrir un monde totalement nouveau… Plein de choses logiques, finalement, qu'il a dû demander à tous les autres enfants qui apprenaient du jour au lendemain qu'ils étaient des sorciers…

Elle évacua ces souvenirs d'un geste de la main, et jeta un coup d'œil à la table des enfants, trop sages pour être innocents. Apparemment, ils avaient enfin décidé de faire la trêve des bêtises. Pour le moment du moins.

- Il ne t'a pas dit que ça. Je me rappelle, dans le train, tu savais plus de choses sur moi que moi-même ! dit Harry.

Hermione rougit.

- Oui, c'est lui qui m'avait prêté des livres sur toi…

- Pourquoi ? demanda Harry, incrédule.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pendant un bon moment. Devait-elle leur avouer ça, tant d'années après ? Après tout, l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis, et leur amitié était devenue solide…

- En fait, je… J'essayais vraiment de devenir amie avec vous… De façon maladroite, je sais, mais… j'étais un peu obligée… C'est Dumbledore qui me l'avait demandé…

- QUOI ? Mais, c'est quoi encore, cette histoire ? Ce n'est pas lui qui a lâché le troll, quand même ! s'exclama Ron.

Hermione roula les yeux, exaspérée.

- Mais non, bien sûr que non, c'était Quirell, tu le sais bien ! Non, c'est juste qu'il m'avait dit qui Harry était, et il voulait que je garde un œil sur lui, parce qu'il pensait que peut-être Harry aurait des difficultés à s'intégrer.

- C'était une excuse bidon ! C'est plutôt toi qui avais du mal à t'intégrer ! protesta Ron.

- Quel tact. Merci Ron. Ta prévenance m'étonnera toujours, répliqua Hermione d'une voix froide.

Elle avait beau aimer sincèrement son mari, certaines fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie de le gifler. Comme au « bon vieux temps », il était parfois encore cette espèce de butor insensible qui la blessait par son manque de tact. Mais avec le temps, Ron avait appris à se rattraper après ses bourdes. Encore heureux. Il s'excusa donc platement, et lui prit la main. Ayant eu lui-même du mal à trouver sa place au sein d'une famille très nombreuse, il pouvait comprendre qu'Hermione était sensible sur le sujet. Les premiers temps à Poudlard n'avaient pas été très faciles pour elle. Oui, elle avait été une insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, mais elle arrivait dans un monde totalement nouveau pour elle, où elle ne connaissait personne. Elle manquait affreusement de confiance en elle, à l'époque, et elle avait pensé que si elle savait tout, les autres viendraient vers elle pour lui demander de l'aide. Mais faire preuve de compassion et de compréhension, visiblement, ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde. C'était tellement plus facile de se moquer et de rabaisser !

Ron savait tout ce que Hermione pensait à ce moment précis. Ils en avaient parlé de nombreuses fois depuis. Ron s'était rendu compte qu'il avait souvent été cruel avec elle, et s'en voulait sincèrement. Ce qui ne l'empêchait malheureusement pas de retomber dans ses erreurs à la première occasion.

Un regard les réconcilia, et Hermione reprit ses explications.

- Je crois qu'il avait deviné que tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide, par moments. Et il m'a volontairement mise en travers de ton chemin à cette fin. Mais je ne regrette pas. J'aurais pu refuser et me faire d'autres amis.

- Et bien moi non plus je ne regrette rien ! dit Harry. Sincèrement, je crois que sans toi je n'aurais rien pu faire !

- Et oui, que veux-tu, je suis géniale, je sais ! répondit Hermione avec un grand sourire, en contemplant ses ongles comme quelqu'un d'important.

- Eh, mais j'étais là, moi aussi ! répliqua Ron, boudeur.

Harry se tourna vers lui.

- Tu sais, Ron, si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais peut-être fait ami-ami avec Malefoy… Tu te rappelles sa main tendue, dans le train ?

- Whaou… Je t'ai empêché de devenir un Serpentard ! Dis donc, Harry, qu'est-ce que tu serais devenu sans nous ?

- Je ne préfère même pas savoir !

Ginny, qui les regardait en silence depuis un bon moment déjà, remplit leurs verres, et leva le sien, pour porter un toast. Harry, Ron et Hermione l'imitèrent.

- A l'amitié ! Dit-elle.

- A l'amitié, répondirent-ils.

Ils trinquèrent et burent. Oui, les choses auraient été bien différentes, sans Ron et Hermione… Mais ce n'était pas la peine de refaire le monde. Avec des « si », on mettrait Poudlard en chaudron…

***************************************************************************

La review est le seul salaire de l'auteur de fanfic. Comme un sourire, ça ne vous coûte pas d'argent, mais ça apporte beaucoup à celui qui reçoit. Ça ne prend guère de temps, c'est poli, et, pour peu qu'il y ait une ou deux remarques pertinentes, la review permet de progresser. Merci.


End file.
